


He's only human

by ficklewordsmith, voldeminknowright



Series: The Little Prince and His Lucky Star [2]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 13:26:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17643665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficklewordsmith/pseuds/ficklewordsmith, https://archiveofourown.org/users/voldeminknowright/pseuds/voldeminknowright
Summary: Changmin injures his ankle on tour and locks himself in his room to sulk. Yunho tries to cheer him up and it doesn't go as well as they hoped.





	He's only human

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for unbeta'd content. All the fics in this series are directly lifted from our RPs, with a few tweaks to bring it out of the context of Twitter. All spelling and continuity errors are ours since everything is tweetboxed (a.k.a. written on the spur of the moment).
> 
> You can follow us on [@PrinceVoldemin](https://twitter.com/PrinceVoldemin) and [@u_know_right](https://twitter.com/u_know_right).
> 
> Original thread: https://twitter.com/u_know_right/status/1049640245929508865
> 
> \---
> 
> The injury described here happened during the Fukuoka stop of the Tomorrow Tour. Though not officially confirmed, fan accounts claimed Changmin was in visible pain while performing Trigger. It seemed his ankle or leg was bothering him, and it continued for the remaining days. Fortunately, he made a full recovery by the time they performed in Hiroshima.

Yunho lightly knocks before opening the unlocked door of Changmin's room without even waiting for the answer. His head pop into the room. Grinning at the maknae.  
"Hey..."

Changmin looks up from his reclined position on the bed, phone in hand and book in his lap. His injured leg is propped up on a stack of pillows, sticking out of the blankets.  
"Hello." His mouth curves into a small smile.  
"Are you just going to stay there? A sprain isn't contagious."

Yunho rushes in excitedly, in a very little and light steps after closing the door behind him. Approaching the maknae.  
"How are you? Can I...sit here?", he shyly waving his hand on the bed side.

Changmin drops his phone by his side and curls his hands in the sheets at how... endearing his hyung is being. This must be the effect of not seeing Yunho for a day while sulking and making up in between.  
"Better, but I haven't tried standing today yet."  
He answers the shy question by slipping a finger in one of Yunho's belt loops and tugging him down.

"Oh.." Yunho can feels something pulling him down, and he manage to just casually sit on the bed, not causing the unnecessary bounce that might discomfort the injured leg of his maknae. He nods, relieved for the answer.  
"Have you tried moving your ankle around? Is it still hurt?"

"Hmm." Changmin purses his lips into a thin line and slowly, very slowly, rotates his ankle. There's a little tightness and soreness there, but that's much better than how it felt during their last concert.  
"A little sore, a bit tender... I'm not looking forward to rehearsals."

"Of course...of course...I wouldn't ask you to do the rehearsal. I'm asking because I just want to know how do you feel." Yunho's voice sounded so low and soft, like shushing the maknae to not worried about the next performance.  
"You've mastered the move anyway.."

Changmin shakes his head, mouth downturned and voice just as soft.  
"I didn't. That's how I got into this mess in the first place. I hesitated and made a mistake." He looks down at his lap, some of the depression from yesterday threatening to slip back in.  
"I'm sorry."

Yunho reach Changmin's hand and cupped it in between his. Rubbing its back gently.  
"You just missed one beat... You still killing the rest of the performance anyway. I'm so proud of you. You're feeling better now, that's what matters."

Changmin nods, not really sure of himself. But if what Yunho said is true, then it's good enough for Changmin.  
"Okay... But I'll do better next time, I promise." He nods, mollified by the hand stroking his. But... he wants more.  
"... Can I have a hug...?"

"You can get as much as you want." Yunho nods as he move closer towards the maknae. Giving Changmin's hand a little pat before opening his arms to wraps the guy he cherish the most.  
"We will do better together..."

Changmin winds his arms around his hyung and buries his nose in the space between his neck and shoulder. The knot in his chest loosens when he breathes in Yunho's natural scent, untainted by cologne, hairspray and makeup. Changmin hides his grin against the other's shirt and pokes him in the side.  
"Yeah, I'm not the one who keeps forgetting the lyrics, ojiisan."

"Yah..." Yunho's body quirk up a bit due to the pokes. He jabs his chin on Changmin's shoulder playfully. Giggles.  
"I'm not forgetting the lyric. Just totally whipped, and bewitched by someone so gorgeous on the stage." He nods, excusing himself while tighten his wraps.

"Mhmm..." Changmin hums right into Yunho's neck, blinking his long eyelashes against the skin there.  
"You should be careful. People might notice, U-Know." He huffs a laugh because of his dumb pun.

The warm blows on Yunho's neck feels so much embracing. The older guy even closes his eyes, breathing in the vanilla scent that still linger from Changmin's hair. Drowned by the ecstasy. He huffs, muttering to himself.  
"I wouldn't mind..."

The younger guy smiles, pushing away thoughts about their company, the paparazzi, and the fans for now. He's always been the cautious one and he has enough for the both of them. But he'll deal with that later.  
"We're supposed to be working. I kind of just want to keep that to ourselves."

Yunho pulls away slowly and breaking their hug so he can see Changmin right in the eyes. Both of his hands are on Changmin's arms, squeezing it gently.  
"I know...I'll do better and being more professional on stage." He nods firmly, trying to convince the maknae.

Changmin nods back, determination glinting in his eyes again as he keeps his grip steady in Yunho's arms.  
"Is it weird that I want us to do a flawless concert? I don't mean perfect, but one that we're very proud of. I want to do that choreo without pain or regret."

"Of course it's not. But for now, just focus on your recovery. We will make that kind of performance. I believe in you, Changdol a..." The leader reply softly, encouraging his maknae to not worry much.

Changmin nods again and looks searchingly in Yunho's eyes. His hands squeeze around those strong forearms.  
"I just want to make you shine. As much as I want to leap back into it, I know that's not what's best for everyone in the long run. I hate waiting, but I'll be patient for you."

Yunho blinks slowly, reassuring the guy in front of him that everything is alright as is. He take both of Changmin's hands, holding them gently.  
"We will shine together. We are shining together. But let's not talking about works now. Let's just talking about you. You're the star for today. My star....." He paused deliberately and decide to tease the maknae.  
"Who broke his leg on stage." He giggles as he squeeze both of Changmin's hand and making a funny face.

Changmin rolls his eyes playfully and chuckles despite himself.  
"Yah, are you trying to cheer me up by being the Vitamin seonsaengnim? I demand to see my Yunho." It takes him a beat to realize what he just said and his first instinct is to clamp his mouth shut like a steel trap.

"Eh? Your Yunho?" Yunho's eyes blinks again, with a mischievous glint. Suddenly feeling interested.

Something in Yunho's eyes is telling Changmin that was either the best or worst thing he could've said. He suddenly feels squirmy under that gaze. And a little reckless.  
"Yeah. My Yunho." He repeats, chin raised slightly in defiance.  
"He's a sap and a dork, but also very sweet and generous. Strangely handsome and even kind of sexy, especially when he thinks no one is watching."

There's a little amusement listening to how Changmin describes his version of Yunho. Yunho himself just nods.  
"Well, you can have your Yunho at anytime. People call me Yunho, but you can always call me tonight." He deliberately wink as he kisses both of Changmin's hands.

"Oh my god." Changmin groans, torn between letting Yunho kiss his hands and hiding his face in them. He squirms in bed instead, ears warm and pink from the attention.  
"Ugh. Sometimes I can't believe I'm in love with you."

"How to make you to "always" believe that?" Yunho ask with a very serious face as he put both of Changmin's hands down back to his lap.

"It's not really a problem. It's more like... If you asked me a long time ago if I can see myself being with someone cheesy, I would've called you crazy." Changmin smiles a little bashfully.  
"You changed that. You changed everything, really."

Yunho just smile. Totally out of words. He might be cheesy but Changmin's cheesiness level is unbeatable.  
"This is not right..." He mumbles as he looks down.  
"I should be the one who cheer you up and makes you happy. But what is this? I'm so happy I want to squeeze everything.."

Changmin huffs a laugh, smile becoming gentle.  
"I'm just trying to be more honest with you. This was one of the things I promised myself when I came back from my service, and I'm trying harder since I started this thing with you. ... What makes me happy is making you happy."

Changmin is not a sweet talker, so Yunho is pretty much sure that everything Changmin said are nothing but honesty.  
"As a hyung I feel ashamed, because you think about me that way." He said, but more in a thankful notes, not degrading himself.  
"Also grateful..." He adds.  
"Let's be happy together, okay? Aish, why are you so cute like this? How can I live without you if you keep being this way." He pinch both of Changmin's cheeks lightly but making a face like he squeezing everything out of it. Giggling.

"Suddenly you're my hyung now? I thought you were five years-old?" Changmin teases, raising a brow.  
"But honestly? It's just how I feel. I guess it is weird since I'm younger than you, but I want you to rely on me too. It gives me a chance to show you how I feel." He nods at Yunho and welcomes the affectionate touch to his cheeks. He even scrunches up his face the same way he does when he's laughing hard, eyes formed into crescents and cheeks puffing out even more.  
"I think you're the cute one here." The good mood gets to him too and his shoulders shake from holding in any noise.

"Yah, so you think I'm your dongsaeng?" Yunho pinch Changmin's nose this time, affectionately.  
"I did relying my life to you, maknae."

Changmin scrunches his face even harder, wrinkling his nose.  
"I don't really think of age or anything. I just think of you and I want to be the one you can count on, that's all. I feel like a bad person for saying this, but sometimes I'm glad I have you all to myself now."

"No, don't feel bad. I...I have that kind of thought too. Maybe even worst than yours." Yunho mumbles lowly.  
"So...of course! Let's count on each other. We're a partner after all. Even you're already more like a family for me. A love of my life." His voice go from cheerful to soft.

Changmin chuckles at the cheesy line, but that doesn't make it any less potent.  
"Okay..." He nods and leans forward, touching their foreheads together. He looks into Yunho's eyes as a faint but pleased smile curves his lips. After a few beats, he speaks quietly.  
"You should eat."

Yunho is losing himself the moment Changmin stick their forehead together. His mind goes numb and he can't even think straight again. Everything goes slightly out of control when his hand already curls around Changmin's waist and his inner thought spoken out too loud.  
"Can I eat you now?" He leans forward, tilting his head to side just only an inch to pressed his lips towards Changmin's. But his rational self comeback just in time to pulls him away. He ended up dropping his head on Changmin's shoulder, heavy breathing and feeling ashamed.  
"I'm sorry..." He squeezes his eyes shut, whispering so low.

Changmin's entire body goes rigid the moment he feels Yunho's breath ghosting over his lips and those words fuelled with desire register in his brain. Years of suppressed fear and torment rush to the forefront, and Changmin feels utterly betrayed by Yunho's moment of weakness. It makes Changmin want to shove Yunho off and yell at him that he was right all along and that maybe they should just quit this. However, all of that comes to a lurching halt when Yunho's head hits his shoulder, whispering pained words of apology. And just as quickly, Changmin feels like a bucket of ice water was dumped over him. Because what did he expect? Yunho was only human. A passionate, hot-blooded man at that. He loved and wanted Changmin so much--it's amazing it took him this long to break. And for that, Changmin can't help but forgive him and marvel at him even more, no matter how messed up that is. Body shaking and suddenly emotionally exhausted, he manages to raise an arm and pat Yunho's back, clumsy. He doesn't say it's okay because it isn't, but he needs Yunho to know he accepts the apology.  
"You should eat." He repeats, voice soft and deceptively calm, but this time it's a dismissal. He doesn't want to say more, lest his voice cracks and an ugly sound comes out.

Yunho fists up the sheet on both of Changmin's side. Taking a very deep breath before pulling off his head and slides back slowly, still not even dare to look at his maknae's eyes. Too afraid to find disgust in them. He nods. Changmin didn't ask him to just eat, but to also to leave. He knows.  
"I'm sorry..." he said again, a bit shaky.

Changmin remains tight-lipped and taut, nodding stiffly as Yunho gathers whatever dignity he can from the situation. he isn't foolish to think he's the only one hurt by the impulsive action--his hyung is already punishing himself for the slip. And that punishment is far greater than anything Changmin himself can do.

"Have a good rest... maknae. You have to eat too.." Yunho exhales and stands up, brushing the rumpled bed sheet where he was seated before leaving the room and closes the door behind his back.

Changmin lets out a breath when the door closes and slides down the bed until he's flat on his back. Breathing is a mistake because the air rattles through him as his chest shakes in an effort to hold in an awful sob. He refuses to make a sound in case Yunho is still beside his door and might hear him. He lets out another breath as tears slip free and he grinds the heels of his hands into his eyes. He promises himself to have a chat with his therapist later so he can untangle himself from this mess of thoughts and feelings. He needs it terribly so he can take that stage, free from all pain and regret, including the one in his heart. He'll be fine. He'll handle it. But for now, he'll lie in his bed and let his tears flow. Empty himself, so he can let go of the past and embrace his future. With Yunho.


End file.
